Pourquoi je suis revenue
by Momo's imagination
Summary: Celas fait cinq ans que Ziva est partie. Cependant lors d'une matinée normale l'équipe du NCIS s'apprête à recevoir une visite pour le moins inattendu ! Soyez indulgent il s'agit là de ma première fan fiction ! N'hésitez pas à review je serais ravie de connaitre vos avis :)
1. Chapter 1

**Préface**

Cela faisait cinq ans que Ziva était partie. À présent chacun avait fait son deuil, bien sûr il arrivait qu'on la mentionne mais c'était toujours avec une douce nostalgie. Tony faisait de son mieux pour l'oublier mais elle était toujours présente dans son cœur.

**Chapitre I : le lundi qui va bouleverser sa vie**

C'était un lundi matin comme les autres, le travail abondant et Gibbs revenait avec son café a la main. Il se dirigea vers son bureau où Tony et McGee l'attendaient déjà. Lorsqu'il passa devant l'ascenseur les portes s'ouvrir et en sortir le vigile de l'entrée accompagné d'une fillette.

« -Monsieur Gibbs ! l'appela l'homme, On m'a demandé de vous confier cette petite pour un moment  
-Qui vous a demandé ça ? Questionna Gibbs intrigué.  
-Et bien sa mère évidemment ! ».

L'homme tourna les talons et monta dans l'ascenseur avant même que Gibbs puisse réagir. Il poussa un soupiré et jeta un regard à la fillette. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, elle avait de grands yeux noirs et une chevelure brune et bouclée. Elle portait une salopette en jeans et des baskets roses ainsi qui petit sac couvert de fleurs colore. L'enfant regarda Gibbs et lui fit un adorable sourire. Gibbs s'agenouilla pour parler à la fillette. Tony et McGee, curieux de savoir ce que faisait leur patron s'approchèrent. Mcgee demanda :

« - Qui est ce patron ?  
-Je ne sais pas … Admit Gibbs  
-Je m'appelle Dina ! s'exclama la fillette.  
-Dis-moi Dina quel âge as-tu ? Et qu'est que tu viens faire ici toute seule . Tu as besoin d'aide . Questionna Gibbs.  
\- J'ai cinq ans, répondit Dina en montrant ses doigts, et je viens faire une surprise à mon papa !  
-D'accord Dina, dit Gibbs en souriant, et comment s'appelle ton papa ? On va t'aider à la trouver.  
-Mon papa s'appelle Anthony Dinozzo ! »

Un silence de mort s'installa sur la petite assemblée. Gibbs se tourna vers Tony :

« -Dinozzo explication !  
-J'en ai aucun patron ! Répondit Tony complètement paniqué. Je ne connais pas cette enfant ! »  
Dina fouilla dans son sac et en sortie une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir Tony. Dina regarda la photo avec attention puis s'écria en désignant Tony :

« -Ça y est j'ai trouvé mon papa ! Regarde ! Dit Dina en montrait la photo. C'est toi ! Hein ? Dit c'est bien toi . »

Tony hocha la tête, oui c'était bien lui sur la photo.  
« -La vraie question, dit Tony d'une voix pâle, c'est qui est la mère ? »

Mcgee et Gibbs échangèrent un regard chacun sachant pertinemment ce que pensait l'autre, l'enfant ressemblait tellement à sa mère !  
Soudain Tony se mit à pâlir comme s'il venait de réaliser une terrible réalité. Un nom s'échappa de ses lèvres : Ziva.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de sa mère Dina leva la tête et demanda :  
« -Quand est qu'elle vient maman ?  
-Je ne sais pas, fit Tony, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de m'assoir »

Tony se laissa glisser au pied de son bureau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« -Papa ? Tu te sens malade ? demanda la fillette avec inquiétude »

Tony leva lentement le visage vers la fillette, il l'observa avec fascination puis avec un sourire il répondit :

«-Je crois que ça va aller maintenant, c'est fou tu as le même nez que ma mère »

Dina tripota nez sont un air dubitatif de. Tony continue:

«-Et si tu t'asseyais pour me raconter des choses sur toi »

Dina s'exécuta et sortait une feuille de son sac :

« -Regarde ! Je t'ai faits un dessin, elle désigna une forme colorée et fit, là c'est nous et on est dans l'espace !  
-C'est vraiment un super dessin, dit Tony avec des étoiles dans les yeux, mais pourquoi est qu'on est dans l'espace ? »

Mcgee observait avec surprise le brutal changement de comportement de son ami. Il remarqua alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes. Une femme venait d'en sortir, elle se dirigea droite vers eux.

Ziva était rayonnante, plus belle que jamais bien qu'elle avait du mal à cacher une appréhension certaine. Arrivé à hauteur des bureaux le pas de Ziva devint incertain. Sans un mot Gibbs s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, McGee fit de même et dit :

« -Je suis vraiment content de te voir.  
-Moi aussi… Dit Ziva avec émotion »

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu des amis ! Au son de la voix de sa mère Dina courut vers elle. Ziva prit sa fille dans ses bras en lui chuchotant quelques mots en hébreu.  
Tony se dressa de toute sa longueur dans ses yeux passèrent des orages et d'une voix net qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion il dit :

« -Il faut qu'on parle »

Ziva se tourna vers Gibbs et McGee et leur demanda :

« -Je peux vous laisser Dina un instant . »  
Gibbs hocha la tête puis regarda le couple s'éloigner.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un deuxième chapitre illico presto ;) J'ai déjà reçu quelques Reviews et ça m'as fait très plaisir ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce deuxième chapitres et à très bientôt !

Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi tu dois restée

McGee jeta un regard à la fillette qui le regardait fixement. Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette image. La fillette semblait morte d'ennuis mais était bizarrement très calme. Gibbs conseilla alors à McGee d'aller présenter Dina à Abby. Dina, qui avait probablement entendu ce nom mentionner de nombreuses fois par sa mère, rayonna de joie.  
Elle tira même la manche de McGee avec excitation pour qu'il aille plus vite.  
Quand ils pénétraient dans le labo d'Abby, Dina plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles sous l'effet de la musique tonitruante. Abby qui s'affairait près de ses instruments perçut la présence de McGee. Et tout en baissant le son à l'aide de son ordinateur, elle s'exclama :

«-Je suis désolée McGee mais tu diras à Gibbs que je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de finir l'analyse des preuves, dès qu'il y a du nouveau je te préviens.  
-Non je ne suis pas là pour les preuves, répondit McGee avec embarra, il avait complètement oublié l'enquête en cours.  
-Ah bon ? Mais qu'es que tu fais là alors ? Tu viens me filer un coup de main ? Dit-elle d'un ton appréciateur.  
-Non plus, le visage d'Abby se décomposa, en fait je suis venue te présentait quelqu'un. »

Mcgee poussa Dina, qui s'était caché derrière lui, en avant. Abby attendit avec patience les explications de McGee bien que la présence d'un enfant dans son labo la rendît folle de joie.  
« -Dina je te présente Abby, c'est elle qui s'occupe du labo. Abby voici Dina. »

McGee se tu ne sachant pas trop comment poursuivre la conversation. Abby se pencha vers Dina et la questionna :

«-Alors Dina, qu'es que tu fais ici ? Tu visites ?  
-Oui, fit simplement Dina.  
-Tu n'es pas avec tes parents ?  
-Si mais ils sont partis discuter  
-Ha d'accord ! Mais dit moi comment s'appellent tes parents ?  
-Ma maman s'appelle, Ziva et mon papa, Tony ! Dit Dina avec un sourire plein de fierté. »

Pour Abby le choc fut terrible, elle se redressa et s'agita :

«- Quoi !? Notre Tony et notre Ziva ? Ma... Mais depuis quand ? Personne ne m'a rien dit ! Es que Ziva est là ? Il faut que je la voie ! Où sont-ils ? »

McGee assaillit par les questions tenta de clamer Abby. Dina regardais Abby d'un air perplexe, pourquoi est que tous les adultes étaient bizarres aujourd'hui ? McGee qui avait perçu le trouble de l'enfant pris Abby par les épaules et dit :

« - Abby ! Calme-toi, tu vas lui faire peur, dit-il en désignant Dina, et si ça peut te rassurer personne ne savais pas même Tony. »

Tony et Ziva entrèrent dans la pièce en silence.  
Comme saisie par la honte Ziva ne pouvais pas soutenir le regard de Tony. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Tony la devança.

« - Pourquoi-es-tu revenu ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il eut un rire nerveux. Puis ce que visiblement, la naissance de ma fille ne soit pas la véritable raison...  
-Tu... Tu as raison, commenças Ziva avec prudence, je ne suis pas uniquement revenue pour te présenter Dina. En fait, c'est le travail qui m'a fait revenir à Norfolk...  
\- Comment-ça ? Dit Tony en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Peut après mon départ, je me suis installé en Europe où j'ai décidé de réaliser mon rêve de travailler dans la danse. J'ai fait une formation et je suis devenu coach sportif. Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais enceinte, je n'ai pas pu tout abandonné...  
-Et tu n'as pas pensé que je n'aurais pas hésité à tout quitter pour vous deux ? »

Ziva le regarda avec surprise.

« - J'ai crue que ce serais une demande égoïste...  
-Ziva ... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question. Pourquoi être revenue ?  
-Et bien, j'ai la chance de travailler avec une grande chorégraphe et elle m'a demandé si j'acceptais de venir aux États-Unis pour préparer ces danseurs... J'ai fini par accepter et puis Dina demande à te voir depuis qu'elle sait parler... Conclue Ziva avec émotion.»

Tony la regarda avec un drôle d'air, il la saisit par les épaules puis la voix brisée, il lui dit :

« - Tu comprends qu'à présent, je ne pourrais plus te laisser partir.»

Ziva hocha la tête et sentie son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle vient des larmes jaillir des yeux de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et glissa ses doigts sur le visage de Tony. Au moment où elle se rapprocha pour l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.  
« - Ziva ! »  
Abby pénétra dans la salle. Tony se tourna pour cacher ses larmes tandis que Ziva essuya sa joue d'un geste vif. Abby fit mine de n'avoir rien vue et se jeta dans les bras de Ziva.

« - Bienvenue parmi nous ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà voici déjà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci à tous ceux que me soutienne :)

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau départ **

Après de nombreux débordements d'émotions, Ziva avait fait le tour du NCIS en compagnie de Dina et Tony. Dina eu d'ailleurs l'occasion de rencontrer Ducky au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.  
À présent Ziva était sur le départ, il était bientôt midi. Tony la regarda se tourner vers l'ascenseur avec désespoir. Il se tourna vers Gibbs et demanda avec empressement :

« -Patron, es-ce-que si je pourrais prendre ma journée ?  
-Non.»

Tony le dévisagea l'air surprit, Gibbs fit avec un sourire moqueur :

« - Je pense que tu devrais prendre ta semaine.  
-Vous... Vous êtes sûre ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas si on a besoin de toi, on t'appellera. »

Le visage de Tony s'illumina, il souffla un ''merci patron'' avant de se précipiter à la suite de Ziva.  
Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur avec elles. Les portes se refermèrent et Ziva jeta un coup d'œil à Tony. Celui-ci semblait nerveux, enfin, il demanda :

«- Où es que vous dormez toutes les deux ?  
-Dans un hôtel super chouette ! Répondit Dina de sa petite voix.  
-Ha non ! Fit Tony. Ca ne va pas être possible, je ne peux décemment pas vous laissez dormir à l'hôtel. Il vaut mieux que vous veniez chez moi. »

Dina sauta littéralement de joie, Ziva quant à elle regarda Tony avec un regard désapprobateur.

« - Tu n'es pas sérieux, ton appartement est bien trop petit pour nous trois. »

Tony sourit, il avait prédit la réaction de Ziva. Celle n'avait aucune idée du nombre de choses qui avait changé dans la vie de Tony.

« -Figure toi ma chère ninja que j'ai quitté mon appartement de célibataire il y a deux ans. »

Ziva était agréablement surprise et avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait son nouvel endroit.  
Mais avant celas, elle devait se rendre dans la salle de spectacle de Norfolk où devait se tenir la première répétition.

Tony les accompagna et joua avec Dina le temps que dura la répétition. Ensuite, ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Tony.  
Celui-ci se composait une pièce à vivre qui ouvrait directement sur la cuisine, d'une chambre, d'une salle de bains et d'une pièce que Tony avait aménagée pour y stocker son imposante collection de film.  
Ziva ne put s'empêcher de noter à quel point l'appartement était vide. Tony qui avait senti la remarque silencieuse se dépêcha de déclarer :

« - Je n'ai encore eu le temps de tout aménager. »

Le nouvel appartement se constituait d'une salle de bains, d'une cuisine ouverte sur la pièce à vivre, d'une chambre et d'une dernière pièce où Tony stockait ses DVD. Tony désigna cette dernière pièce et dit :

« -Je pensais justement en venant ici qu'on pourrait transformer cette pièce en chambre pour Dina...  
-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Ziva mal à l'aise. Tu ne crois que ça va un peu trop vite ?  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'à ce stade tout va allez trop vite ? »

Tony avait raison pensa Ziva en plus c'était sa faute à elle s'il était dans cette situation. Il ne faisait que réagir au mieux. Malgré son hésitation Ziva se sentait touché de voir Tony aussi investi. À vrai dire, elle avait imaginé toute sorte de réaction et elle n'arrivait à réaliser qu'il se montrait si conciliant. Ziva garda donc le silence et Tony en conclu que la conversation était définitivement close.

« - En attendant, je pense que j'ai encore mon vieux matelas gonflable, dit Tony, Dit moi Dina ça te dirais de faire du camping ? »

La fillette était ravie et s'obstina à vouloir gonfler le matelas elle-même. Elle du abandonné au bout d'un quart d'heure en réalisant que ses efforts avec la ponde manuel n'avait pas donné les résultats escomptés. Ziva nota tout de même que Tony ne lui avait pas proposé un autre lit que le sien. Elle put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

Le reste de la semaine passa bien plus vite que Tony ne l'aurait pensé. Quand il regardait en arrière, il vit à quel point il avait changé en quelques jours, pour la première de sa vie, il se sentait complaît et heureux. Tout lui semblait si doux, se réveiller avec son odeur le matin, entendre le rire de sa fille, s'asseoir autour de la même table et prendre le petit-déjeuner. En fait, il se demandait comment sa vie avait pu être autrement.  
Il pensait alors que rien ne pouvait être plus parfait, mais il était loin d'être au bout de ses surprises.

Dina avait rapidement été inscrite à l'école maternelle pour permettre à ses parents de travail et de trouver un équilibre. Tous deux espéraient à une vie la plus normale possible, ils pensaient ainsi que leur fille s'intégrerait à son nouvel environnement. Cependant Dina était une fillette têtue et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter son papa pour ce faire de nouveaux amis.  
Tony et Ziva durent faire des pieds et des mains avant de pouvoir la convaincre. Quand Tony lui promit qu'il irait la chercher en personne pour son premier jour d'école et qu'il l'emmènerait manger une glace alors Dina finit par accepter.

Le jour dit Tony s'était arrangé pour sortir plus tôt du travail. Il retrouva sa fille au pied du portail qui trépignait d'impatience. Tony salua l'institutrice et pris la main de sa fille.

« - Alors, comment était ta journée d'école ? Demanda Tony.  
-C'était bien et la maitresse est gentille ! Répondit Dina de sa petite voix.  
-Et les autres enfants ? Ils sont gentils avec toi ? S'inquiéta Tony.  
-Oui, je me suis fait une copine. Je l'aime bien même si elle est un peu bête !  
-Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Tony.  
\- Je lui ai dit que quand je serais grande, je serais une guerrière de l'espace ! Mais elle m'a dit que c'était impossible ! S'exclama Dina avec un air fâché. »

Tony éclata de rire, tout deux s'avançaient joyeusement dans la rue. Ils contournèrent un immeuble et prirent la direction d'un quartier plus vivant. Tony et Dina s'apprêtaient à s'engager dans une rue piétonne quand la voie d'une femme les interpella :

« - Tony ! C'est bien toi ? Dit la femme.  
-Tiens, Heather ! Fit Tony. Quelle surprise ! »

Tony tentait de cacher son embarras face à cette femme qui n'était autre que l'une de ses ex. La jeune femme faisait la conversation avec engouement, elle jetait de temps à autre des petits regards intriguer à Dina.  
Dina quant à elle fixait la femme avec insistance. Elle profita d'un moment de silence pour s'exclamer le plus fort possible :

« - Dis Papa, c'est qui la dame ? »

Heather arrêta immédiatement ses minauderies et regarda Dina puis Tony d'un air choqué.

« - C'est ta fille ? Fit Heather  
-Oui, elle s'appelle Dina. Répondit Tony.  
-Ha bon... Je croyais que ... Enfin ce n'est pas grave ! Débita Heather presque avec panique. Mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ! Il faut vraiment que je parte ! »

Ni une ni deux, Heather pris la fuite sous le regard médusé de Tony. Tony se tourna vers sa fille :

« - Comment-as-tu fais pour la fuir comme ça ? »

Dina haussa les épaules et répondit avec un sourire malicieux :

« - De toute façon c'est maman la meilleure.  
-Tu as bien raison, dit Tony en souriant. »

Tony et Dina marchaient en silence quand l'œil de Tony s'attarda dans la vitrine d'un magasin. C'était une petite boutique de jouet, Tony pensa immédiatement avec un pincement au cœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'acheter quoi que se soit à sa fille. Il entraina alors Dina dans le magasin.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Voici le quatrième chapitre ! Il y aura ici un peu plus d'action, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et également ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews, sa me fait très plaisir ! Sachez également qu'il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre !

Chapitre 4 : la nuit vient

L a nuit était tombé sur les bureaux du NCIS. Le téléphone de Tony vibra, il le sortit de sa poche et y jeta un coup discret. Ziva venait de lui envoyer une photo de Dina qui courrait à travers la cuisine armée d'un vaisseau spatial en plastique flambant neuf. Tony sourit, il avait maintenant une furieuse envie de rentrer chez lui afin de profiter, lui aussi, de ce moment privilégier. Normalement, Tony aurait dû faire des heures supplémentaires afin de finir la paperasse, mais il était, à présent, déterminé à y échapper. Il s'approcha de McGee en lui adressant un grand sourire. McGee leva les yeux vers lui, il soupçonnait déjà les intentions de Tony. Tony savait que sa demande serait très égoïste, mais il avait envie d'être au côté de Ziva et Dina. Il posa ses mains sur le bureau de son ami et demanda :  
« - Dit moi McGee, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda McGee avec méfiance.  
-Et bien, tu vois, dit Tony avec lenteur, j'ai promis à Ziva que je ne rentrerais pas trop tard et...  
-Non, Tony ! Le coupa McGee. Il est hors de question que je reste finir ton boulot !  
-Mais tu comprends ma petite fille m'attend à la maison, Répliqua Tony d'un ton suppliant.  
-Tony ... Tu devrais avoir honte d'utiliser ta fille comme ça ... Dis McGee avec moins de confiances.  
-J'ai quand même manqué quatre ans de sa vie...  
-Oh et puis zut ! Tu as gagné, vas t'en ! Dit McGee en agitant une main. »

Tony, ravi de son coup, remercia McGee, rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dans le parking, il grimpa dans sa voiture. Une fois son sublime véhicule démarré, il sortit du bâtiment et tourna dans la rue. Il était au feu rouge à quelque rue du travail quand il remarqua un mouvement derrière sa voiture. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son arme de service et puis regarda encore à l'arrière de son véhicule. Il ne vit rien et se senti un peu stupide. Mais Tony n'était pas si paranoïaque que celas. Cependant, il ne vit pas l'homme qui s'était glissé à côté de la portière de son véhicule. La porte s'ouvrir brutalement et l'homme assomma Tony d'un geste rapide.

Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir, il sentait chaque battement de son cœur se heurter contre sa tempe. Il ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, il se sentait désorienté. Tony essaya de se relever, mais en vain, il se rendit compte qu'il était solidement attaché à une chaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. Tony se trouvait dans pièce une base, humide et mal éclairé. Son instinct lui disait qu'il se trouvait probablement dans un sous-sol. Il ne repéra pas non plus la présence de ses ravisseurs, tout ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille.  
Au bout d'un long moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme de taille moyen entra dans la salle, il portait une cagoule sur son visage.

Tony observa un moment son ravisseur, mais comme celui-ci ne semblais pas vouloir parler, il demanda :

« - Qu'es que vous voulez de moi ?  
-Vous ne savez pas ce que je veux ? Dit l'homme d'une voix bizarrement enroué comme s'il essayait de changer le son de sa voix. Je suis sûre que vous le savez au fond de vous-même. Je veux que vous avouiez votre trahison !  
-Je vous demande pardon, mais je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Dis Tony d'un air perplexe.  
-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! Si vous avouez, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! »

Tony se sentait perdu, il avait malheureusement déjà été confronté à ce genre de situation pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulais son ravisseur. Tony prit son courage à deux et dit lentement :

« - Et si vous me parliez un peu de ce que vous me reprocher ? »

L'homme semblait pris au dépourvu et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tony se rendit compte que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était un amateur. Un homme entrainé à une approche furtive, mais un amateur. Et celui-ci était en totale improvisation. Tony sentit une coulée de sueur froide, il savait pertinemment qu'un kidnappeur mal organisé finissait par paniquer et par tuer sa victime. Il devait se montrer extrêmement prudent.  
L'homme se racla la gorge et :

« - Vous êtes un ennemi de la patrie ! Vous nous avez tous trahies !  
-Allons monsieur, ça n'a aucun sens. Dit Tony calmement. Je suis agent fédéral, qu'es que celas pourrait bien me rapporter.  
-Ha oui ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi abritez-vous une ex agent du Mossad chez vous ? »

Tony était pris au dépourvu. Comment diable ce type pouvait-il savoir celas ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais eu l'impression d'être observer et il était certain que Ziva s'en serait vite aperçu si ça avait été le cas (à près tout, c'était une Ninja). Il en déduit donc que son ravisseur était quelqu'un qu'il croissait régulièrement dans son quotidien.

« - Ne soyez pas ridicule, je suis sûre que vous savez pertinemment que ma compagne ne fait plus partie de cette organisation depuis de longue année...  
\- Ça suffit ! Le coupa l'homme avec vigueur, sa voix perdant sur le coup sa sonorité enrouée. Vous essayez de me perturber ! Mais moi, je connais la vérité ! Je sais ce que vous voulez faire de notre beau pays ! »

Tony regardait l'homme, qui lui semblait sérieusement atteint, il croyait avoir reconnu la voix de se dernier. Il était maintenant certain que son ravisseur n'était autre que Taylor Brown, le nouvel agent stagiaire ! Celui là même qui travaille dans les bureaux juste à côté de ceux de l'équipe de Gibbs.

« - Je sais qui vous êtes ! Dit Tony en plissant les yeux. Vous êtes Taylor Brown ! »

L'homme partie alors dans un rire dément et s'exclama :

« - Bravo ! Quel esprit de déduction ! Je vois à présent que vous êtes assez intelligent pour avoir préparer ce plan diabolique ! Taylor pointa Tony du doigt d'un geste théâtral. Vous croyez que je ne vois pas clair dans votre jeu ! Vous avez fait venir cette fillette pour donnée à l'agent David le parfait alibi. Ainsi de retour, vous pouviez travailler de mèche pour infiltrer le gouvernement et permettre aux terroristes de s'emparer de notre pays !  
-Mais vous êtes complètement fou ! Dit Tony d'un air horrifié.  
-Ha oui ? Vous croyez ? Et vous allez me faire croire que n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit hébergerait chez elle une femme qui à disparu durant plusieurs années et une enfant complètement inconnue ? Comme ça du jour au lendemain ? Sans même exiger un test de paternité ? Et puis qu'après ça tout le monde se mette à jouer la famille idéale ! Vous vous moquez de moi ! »

Dans d'autre circonstance Tony aurait surement rougie. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était d'admettre que, sous ce point de vue, sa situation semblait assez louche. Et puis qu'es que croyait ce cinglé ? Qu'il avait accepté tout celas trop facilement ? Et oui, il lui était même venu à l'esprit que Dina n'était peut-être pas de lui. Mais tous ces doutes, c'était envolé, car il avait confiance en Ziva. Il voulait y croire ! C'était la femme de sa vie ! Et tout accepter comme si ça avait toujours existé lui avait semblé la manière la plus naturelle et la plus rapide de commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais que pouvait bien comprendre ce malade ? Tony savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à le convaincre. Il fallait juste qu'il gagne du temps en attendant d'être secouru.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand soudain la porte du fond s'ouvrit brutalement. Tony entendit nettement la voix de Gibbs :

« - NCIS ! Plus un geste ! »

Le kidnappeur fut rapidement arrêté. Tony, malgré ses protestations, fut emmené à l'hôpital pour faire des examens.  
Toute l'équipe du NCIS était réunie dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Ziva et Dina étaitent aussi présente. Ziva avait le visage tendu par l'inquiétude, mais semblais profondément soulagé de voir que Tony allait bien. Quant à Dina, il avait fallu un long moment pour calmer sa crise de larmes. La pauvre fillette avait du mal comprendre la situation et de voir son père dans un lit d'hôpital l'avait profondément bouleversé.

« - Ne tu n'en fait pas Dina, je vais très bien. Dit gentiment Tony. C'est juste les docteurs qui m'ont forcé à rester au lit. »

C'était en fait à moitié vrai, Tony avait réellement besoin de repos, ayant perdu beaucoup de sang les médecins avait estimé plus sage qu'il reste à l'hôpital pour la nuit. Tony se tourna vers ses collègues et leur demanda :

« - Comment m'avez-vous retrouvez aussi vite ?  
-Déjà, tu as disparu pendant 6 heures, crue bon de préciser Abby, tu ne t'en es surement pas rendu compte, car tu as dû perdre connaissance. Mais avec tous les indices qu'on avait pour commencer ça aurait pu allez beaucoup plus vite ! »

Il s'était avéré que Ziva avait fini par téléphoner au NCIS pour savoir où se trouvant Tony. Avec l'aide de la police, ils avaient trouvé le véhicule de Tony abandonné. En consultant la vidéo-surveillance de la rue, ils s'étaient rendus compte que l'agresseur avait agi à visage découvert (cet imbécile n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait être filmé avait précisé Abby). Ils avaient ensuite découvert que le suspect se trouvant dans son immeuble de résidence. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour fouiller le bâtiment et enfin trouvé Tony. L'affaire s'était conclue sur le fait, tout à fait évident, que le coupable soufrait d'une grave paranoïa.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il ne restait plus que Ziva et Dina (profondément endormi sur son siège), Tony était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se sentait secoué par toutes les choses qu'il avait vécues aujourd'hui. Son altercation avec son ravisseur avait remonté des peurs qu'il avait refoulées jusque-là. Il avait peur qu'il lui faille tout reprendre depuis le début et qu'il finisse par tout gâché. Il sentit alors la main de Ziva se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers elle et se plongea dans son regard. C'était comme tout ses doutes se mettait à fondre et à disparaitre. Il regarda cette femme et s'étonna du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. C'était comme si d'un seul regard, elle avait su le comprendre et l'apaiser. Tant qu'elle restait à ses côtés tout irais bien.


End file.
